


Under Lock and Key

by Sivan325



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written per request at LJ: Chris/Ezra and sugar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktrisha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ktrisha).



ATF AU – Thanks to Mog for creating this awesome AU.

Beta: Tpena19

\--

Chris watched his lover, wishing he could say those three precious words to him after they make love, but his stubborn Southerner wouldn't let him.

Chris just didn't understand the man; how could Ezra fall asleep so easily? Why couldn't __ fall asleep?

The blond bent and kissed Ezra's ear before he whispered into it, "I love you, and your heart is kept safe under lock and key in my heart."

He then tried to go to sleep, spooning the smaller man.

Sometime, in the middle of the night, Ezra moved around and kissed his lover before he whispered to him "I love you too."

_Meow_ was heard in reply, as the cat enjoyed its owner's feather bed.

"I hate that cat… argh…"


End file.
